A Blast in the Past
by jilyshipper235
Summary: Harry Potter is in his attic after the first day of Hogwarts for James Severus Potter. All of a sudden Harry get a blast in the past. Does Harry see Dumbledore? Help Harry on his way through his parents years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own anything! Well, except for part of the story line.**

**A/N: The first couple chapters are Harry's POV**

Chapter 1

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" My son, James Severus Potter, was jumping up and down on me as I lay in bed.

"OK, I will in a minute, why aren't you bugging your mom?" I asked stretching.

"Because she is up." James said with a smirk. I got up and looked downstairs. The strong smell of fresh brewed coffee hit me. I have a wonderful wife. I smiled and got dressed. I put on some jeans, a t-shirt and walked downstairs.

"How is my lovely maiden doing this fine morning?" I asked coming up behind her and kissing her on the neck.

"Stressed; James is being so arrogant and bossing Albus and Lily around. I keep going over the check list in my head but I feel like I am forgetting something!"

"Please, Ginny, just sit down and relax, I will take care of everything else." I kissed her on the forehead and she nodded. She took her class of coffee and sat down. James started to come down the stairs with his trunk.

"Okay, are you all ready—"I got cut off by Ginny's gasp.

"I know what you are missing!" She was pointing at James. "Your Dragon-Skin gloves!" she ran up stairs and grabbed them. She was back within a minute.

"Lily, Albus, are you two all ready?" They both nodded. "OK, get to the fireplace!" I yelled acting like a military colonel and marched after them. Ginny grabbed the floo powder from the top of the fireplace.

"OK, James, you have done this before," She pointed at James and he nodded. " Albus and Lily, you both have not." She pointed to them and they both nodded in agreement.

"Well, it is very easy, all you have to do in take a hand full of the powder, step into the fire, say where ever you are going, in this case you will say "King's Cross" and annunciate. The first time I used floo powder was with Uncle Ron and it end bad, I was trying to say Diagon Ally but I ended up saying diagonally." The kids laughed. "After you say the place you want, just drop the powder into the fire and get ready to fly!"

I watched as all three of them went into the fire. I told Ginny she could go next. I remember my first day of Hogwarts. It was so magical. Being able to get away from my wretched aunt and uncle. Not being jerked around by everyone for my powers. It felt so wonderful.

After I saw that Ginny was gone I got into the fire and went after them. When I landed at King's Cross we landed in a fireplace in one of the work rooms for the employee's, luckily no one was in there so we didn't have to explain why we came in through the fireplace. That would be awkward. We walked out and saw that we were right by platforms 9 and 10. Ginny told James how to go through the platform so she took Lily and I took Albus. When we got onto platform 9 ¾ there were so many parents and students, some with brooms, some with owls, others saying goodbye to their parents and quickly getting on the train to join their friends.

"Hey, Mate." Someone called behind me and I turned around to see Ron.

"Hey! Why haven't I seen you in forever?" I asked giving him a manly hug.

"We have been really busy with getting Rose ready for Hogwarts. James and Rose are going to have so much fun. Maybe not as much as us, but plenty." We laughed and Hermione came over.

"Hey, Harry. Hi, Ginny." I waved to Hermione but her and Ginny went along and had their own conversations.

"So, how is Ginny doing?" Ron asked looking over at the girls.

"She is very stressed, especially about today, I don't know why she is so worried about it." I shrugged.

"Women problems." Ron started laughing hard and I followed with him.

Ginny and Hermione continued to talk as the train left the station. Ron finally said, "We can have a tea party sometime soon, but Hermione my legs hurt." Ron laughed and Hermione smiled at him. She said bye to Ginny, waved to me and they left. Ginny and I got back to our house.

"I'm going to go and get ready for work; you sit and relax, please." I kissed her on the cheek and laughed. I went up stairs and changed into my work clothes, said goodbye to Ginny, got into my car and drove off. My day was very relaxed. There are not usually a lot of Auror calls on September the first. My office is starting to work with computers and it is very difficult to adjust to after all of the magic.

It was just about dinner time and I locked up my office and left the ministry. When I got home, Ginny was sitting at the counter reading a letter.

"What is that?" I asked her. She looked up and handed me the letter.

_Dear, Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_We are pleased to say that James Potter as been sorted into Gryffindor._

_For the next seven years your son will be supporting_

_Gryffindor and everyone who is in it. It will be like his_

_Second family. Blah, blah, blah. Do I need to say this to you Mr. Potter? I don't think so. _

_How are you? It feels nice to have another generation of the Potters in the school._

_Congratulation on having your first child finally get into Hogwarts. _

_If he is just like you and your father, these next seven years will be fun._

_I have a feeling he is going to be a very good quidditch player. Maybe even a Keeper. Well say 'Hi'_

_To Ginny for me and the rest of your kids. _

_Lots of love,_

_Professor McGonagall._

_ P.S. Hagrid is leaning over my shoulder right now begging me to say hi to you for him. So, Hargid says hi!_

I laughed and handed the letter back to Ginny. I wanted to write something back. I went over to the table to look for some parchment. I couldn't find any.

"Ginny, do you know where some parchment is?"

"There is some in the attic, the box closest to the stairs." I nodded an walked towards the attic.

I started ruffling through the papers. There were some pictures of my family and us on trips. I finally saw some of the parchment and went to grab it but all of a sudden everything went black. I could feel a spot right under my belly button tingling. When I could see again everything was white. I sat up and looked around. I had a feeling I had been here before. It was the place I came when voldemort tried to kill me during the second war. It was like a half-way house.

I stood up. It was so bright I could barely see anything. But I saw a figure in the distance. He had back length silvery hair and a robe on.

"D-Dumbledore?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man turned around. He was so far away I couldn't really see his face. I walked closer trying to see if it was Dumbledore. Once I got about ten feet away from him I finally said something.

"It is you Dumbledore. But, your dead, how can this be?" I was so confused. I had been here once time before and that was during the second wizarding war when Voldemort almost killed me, but I wasn't dead.

"Yes, here, let me explain this to you, Harry, but might I say you have grown to be an excellent man," He drew in a deep breath and began one of his Dumbledore speeches. "Today, yesterday, last week, seems like it was so recent compared to your first year at Hogwarts. Today was your sons first day of Hogwarts, how do you feel about that?"

"It feels very overwhelming, I never really had a parent to feel overwhelmed for my first day, I wish I did." My eyes were starting to fill with tears. I turned away so Dumbledore didn't see that I was crying. He nodded his head.

"Do you recognize this place, Harry?" I nodded.

"Its King's cross without any trains and people, also this is my place between life and death." He nodded in happiness.

"Do you want to know why you are here?" I nodded. My glasses almost fell off. "You are here to go back to your parents' time at Hogwarts, walk in the halls with them."

"Wait, so it will be like that time in my second year when Tom Riddle brought me into his diary?" I asked; I was so confused. He shook his head.

"No, you will walk next to them and they will be able to see and hear you," I guess I still looked confused because he kept talking. "What do you notice something different about yourself?" I looked at myself, I was wearing the same clothes I was before, but they were a little bit looser. Now that I noticed my clothes were too big I felt that my glasses weren't just starting to fall off because I was shaking my head, it was because they were too big. I felt my hair; it wasn't jelled anymore, it felt like my hair used to be… while I was at Hogwarts.

"I'm younger." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Ah! You got it. I have been told that you are being sent back to your parents' time to see how they fell in love. When you get there they are going to be on the train on their way to 6th year." I could not say anything because Dumbledore snapped his fingers and I was all of a sudden standing on the Hogwarts Express.

I walked down the corridor slowly, everything looked familiar. A couple of first years ran by me; a boy was chasing a girl with a frog.

"Ew, ew,_ ewww_! Get that thing away from me!" She screamed. I laughed.

I kept walking down the train, looking for a compartment. I looked into one of the compartment to see Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's dad, talking to one of his friends. He looked up and gave me one of the dirtiest looks. I shook it off and kept walking.

After a couple minutes I found a compartment with four girls in it. I could see one with blonde hair, one with brown, one with black and one with red hair. She turned and I saw her face. That was my mom! My heart started racing. I had to keep moving, maybe find my dad!

A couple compartments down was a couple of guys, in the midst I could recognize Sirius, Remus and Peter. There was one more guy, his face turned and I could tell it was my dad. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Is it OK if I sit here? There are no other seats." I said. I tried to look as confident as I could.

"If you can handle us," Sirius chucked. I came in, put my trunk in the area above everyone's head and sat down. I could see Sirius, who was sitting next to James, lean over and whisper: "Hey, Padfoot, he kinda looks like you, a lot."

"So, what's your name, boy who looks like the famous James Potter?" Everyone laughed, I joined; if I was going to fit in with them for the next two years, I need to start now. I quickly needed to think of a name!

"Uh, my name is Brown, Nate Brown. I'm a half-blood."

"Well, nice to meet you, Nate, my name is obviously James Potter, Pure-blood. This is Sirius Black," He pointed to Sirius. When he pointed to him Sirius flipped his hair and snapped his finger at me. "He is a Pure-blood. This is Remus Lupin. He is a Half-blood. Lastly, this is Peter Pettigrew, he is a Pure-blood. Now, Nate tell me, why have I never seen you at Hogwarts?" James held his chin in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guy, I am so so so so sorry about the wait… I really just didn't know what to write… I guess I don't really have an excuse for why I didn't post… but I will try to make this chapter very long. I hope you like it, I don't really have an idea but I kinda have to post because I am going away for a week on Sunday. So I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

"I just exchanged from a school in America, I used to live here but my family likes to travel." I told him quickly thinking of an excuse. I had been very good at thinking of excuses while I was here at Hogwarts.

"Say, Nate, do you like to pull pranks?" James asked me, suspiciously.

"I, er, I guess so." I said honestly. I never really pulled pranks but I loved it when Fred and George did.

"How would you like to help us pull our start of the year prank, it is kinda a tradition?" Sirius blurted out excitedly. I never really got to know Sirius, he was locked away in Azkaban for the beginning of my life and he died a couple years after I met him. I hate to think that in just twenty or thirty years' time, everyone I'm talking to will be dead. That made me depressed.

I looked at Sirius; he looked just like I imagined while he was at Hogwarts. He was on the short side but he was taller than me. He has black shaggy hair and not a lot of face acne. His face was shiny and his eyes were hazel. No wonder he was a ladies man.

"Um, sure, I would love to. Now what is the prank?" I asked him.

"Well, we were planning to do something against the Slytherins, something very messy. Do you have any ideas?" Remus butted in. He had shaggy, sandy blonde colored hair, just like it was when he grew up. He looks like he may be the most responsible in the group.

"Er, I'm not really that creative," I said awkwardly. "But, we could go down to the kitchens before dinner and put something in the food that goes to Sytherin that makes the food expload when you touch it…?" I asked, I was more offering the prank then telling them that's what we were going to do.

"That's bloody brilliant!" James exploaded after a couple seconds of thinking about it. "Nate Brown, you are officially welcomed into the Marauders." James said with open arms.

"W-whats that?" I asked, I knew what it was but I had to play along.

"Its what we call ourselves. I'm Moony, this is Padfoot," Remus was the one talking now; he pointed to Sirius as he said Padfoot, next he pointed to James then Peter. "This is Prongs and Peter is Wormtail. We are all secretly animagus'." He said proudly. They all looked at each other, knowing that Remus had left the part out that he was a werewolf, not an animagus.

"Wow, that's awesome. I'd be glad to join!" I said excitingly. You could see the excitement grow inside James' eyes.

"So, Nate, what made you and your parents come back to London?" Peter finally spoke up. His voice was shaky. I wonder if he was a Death Eater yet.

"Well, er, my parents wanted to come back to our old house, they found out the recent occupants had moved out and we took a chance to come back. They missed London." I said. Thinking about my parents, one of them sitting right in front of me, talking to me like a friend.

We talked for a while about the prank and how this year going to go and how next year was the last year of Hogwarts and everyone was going to miss it. They started to talk about what they wanted to do outside of school when four girls walked in. One with a pixie cut and black hair, one with sandy blonde hair, like Remus' and was about shoulder length. Another girl had brunet hair and it was a little below her shoulders. The last girl I knew. She had green eyes and lower back length bright red hair.

"Oh, hey Lily." James called to the red haired girl, sitting down next to him. She looked around the compartment saying "hello" to everyone, once she got to me she looked started.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?" She looked at me puzzled then looked at James.

"Oh, Lily, this is Nate Brown, he just transferred from America. He seems pretty cool; he helped us pick out what our start of the year prank." He said to her. Everyone else was listening.

"James, have you noticed how much he looks like you?" She whispered in his ear. James nodded. Lily mouthed the word "Wow". "Well, anyways. Hi, I hope you have a nice time at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed shaking my hand.

I noticed one of the girls was cuddling with Sirius. I never knew Sirius had a girlfriend after fifth year. Dumbledore had told me that he died down with girls after fifth year, I guess he got a little more mature.

"Oh, the one next to Sirius is Marlene McKinnon. His girly-friend," James said laughing; he obviously liked to embarrass his best friend. He pointed to the girl with the pixie cut. "That is Alice Prewett and that is Mary Macdonald." He pointed to the girl with the longer shoulder length brunet hair.

We talked for a while. We talked about our summers, I just sat there smiling. Thinking that I finally will be able to get to spend time with my parents.

**A/N: I know that its not very long but I didn't really know what else to write. I hope you like it and I will see you when I get back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, im really sorry that I did not post anything because I got back Sunday. Also, I was trying to finish up my other story so I was writing as much of it as I could. Well here is a chapter! And I ended up getting strep throat to top everything off.**

**Chapter 4**

"Come on," James whispered to me. "Do you have all the Dungbombs?" I nodded my head, opening the bag at my side, revealing the bombs that were going to spoil the Slytherins food.

I walked down to the kitchens. James tickled the pear; it giggled and turned into a green door knob. I remember when George and Fred had told Hermione, Ron and I how to get into the kitchens.

We walked in to see more than three dozen house elves scurrying, trying to get dinner ready.

"Mr. Potter, how can I assist you?" The smallest house elf scurried up to James and I.

"Oh, nothing, just go back to getting dinner ready, Tigger." The house elf scurried off and got back to work.

I looked over at the tables. The kitchens were identical to the Great Hall; it had all the long tables where they would be up stairs, with plates all aligned on the tables. The house elves had already started putting the food on the table.

Right next to the Slytherin table was a door that leads to a large room where all the house elves get stuff prepared. Since it is the closest, they always put all the food on the Slytherin table first. All the food was on the Slytherin table. Perfect.

James and I walked over to the table. He grabbed the bag and took some Dungbombs out. He placed one into the mashed potatoes very carefully. He pushed the potatoes so it was covering the Dungbomb. One down.

After a while we finally finish putting all of the Dungbombs into the food and race out of the kitchens. Oh, that was such a rush! I have never really pulled a prank before and I feel like a new me is born! A huge smile forms up on my face.

"That was so much fun!" I exclaim.

"Wait until they go off, then that is when the fun begins." James said jogging next to me.

We finally get back to the Great Hall and sit down next to Sirius.

"So, Nate, how was America?" Lily asks me as I sit down.

"Oh, er, it was fun. Their accents are weird." They all laugh.

"Quiet down everyone! Quiet down!" Dumbledore's loud voice erupts over the loud crowd. It was so nice to see Dumbledore again. I really miss that guy. "Another year at Hogwarts has begun! I wish you all good luck in your studies. Also, Mr. Filtch has asked me to inform all the first years that the Forbidden Forest is off limits," I could see Dumbledore's eyes look over at my Father and his best friend. Then he looks at me then smiles and winks. "Please, enjoy your feast!" Dumbledore steps down from the podium, smiling.

"Now, is when the fun begins!" James exclaims. Sirius is looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Five, four, three, two—" Right as he is about to say one there is a gigantic explosion over at the Slytherin table. I turn around, because my back is facing the table. Another one goes off and another one. I look at James and we both start bursting out laughing. James gives Sirius a high five. Lily looks at them disapprovingly.

"Why did you let them do this?" She asks Remus.

"It was Nate's idea." He blames on me. Lily looks at me and holds back a laugh.

"It looks like we are going to be really good friends!" Sirius exclaims.

Dumbledore gets up to the podium. Surprisingly out of all the commotion and the laughing, you are able to hear Dumbledore.

"And that Ladies and Gentlemen, is the work of the famous, James Potter." James stands up and takes a bow saying "Thank you, thank you" But isn't loud enough from all the screams from Slytherin. When Dumbledore leaves the podium, Professor McGonagall gets up there; her lips in a strait line.

"Potter, my office. Now." I suddenly stand up and so does James. Everyone looks at me with a confused look. I realized that I am not a Potter right now. I look over at Dumbledore and as he is walking over to the Slytherin table I see a twinkle in his eyes and hes trying to hold back his laughter.

o.O.o

It is about ten at night when James finally comes back from McGonagalls office.

"How was Minnies?" Sirius asks, high-fiving his hand.

"Well, I got detentions for five weeks. I have to sort through all of Mr. Filtch's cabinet of all the detentions slips anyone has ever given out and I have to rewrite them, with no magic." James says sitting down on the couch across from me.

"Ooh, that's harsh." Remus says.

"Eh, I've had worse." James said, winking at Lily.

**A/N: You guys are so patient with me. I am so sorry. I will try as hard as I can to put up another chapter this weekend, I just havnt gotten any great ideas on what to write. That's why im not really writing. Well, thanks guys.**


End file.
